Approvals/Saffron Montcroix
Questions #'Character Name': Saffron Montcroix #'Character's Age': She's 27 years of age. #'School & Team': She's a member of the graduated Team BBLS from Atlas Academy. #'Personality:' She might come off like an angel in the beginning - a total sweetheart. She's got the looks, she's got the money, she's got the power and all she needs is the personality to drop any suspicions that could be placed on her; however, as time passes, odds are her true colors will come out. Saffron is ruthless. She does what she thinks is best and that's that. You honestly don't want to get in her way - you'll literally regret it in just milliseconds. She has to do what she thinks benefits her students most, consequences be damned. As stubborn as they come, she's ready to fight for not only her way, but also for what she knows is right, and won't hesitate on throwing some twig bitches down to prove her points. She's got the money, the influence, the looks, and the personality needed to do it. What's stopping her? #'History:' Liam Montcroix. Marlene Montcroixe. Lyla Montcroix. Blanche Beilschmidt. All of them have one thing in common: they're key figures in Saffron Montcroix's past and probable future. They all play an important part in her history that has molded her into who she is today. Her mother - Marlene - was absent for the better part of her life, having abandoned her, her younger sister Lyla, and their father Liam for another man - a better man, supposedly. She left the trio without a second thought, in a matter of days after their birth, and started anew in a remote village in another country with a new lead male in her life and a new future to look forward to. The pressure of procreating with a corrupt politician - one with a life of lies - had seemed to have gotten to her. She disappeared under the assumption she'd left behind not a trace, but without a doubt, nothing was impossible for the lead figure in the Montcroix family. He caught wind of her appearance in Vacuo and her intentions to start anew. Thus, he was left to raise his offspring, his bitterness forced to the back of his head for the time bring. Saffron and Lyla were raised in a tough environment. It wasn't easy being Liam Montcroix's children, much less his only two legitimate daughters, who were forced to go through sexist remarks and negative comments about who they were, their mother, and even their gender. Her father wasn't an easy man - he demanded a lot, especially from Saffron, as she was his eldest. Always claimed she had to prove herself, prove she had a place in this world. Always brought her down, too. It wasn't uncommon to hear him insulting his daughter, calling her a disappointment and a weakling, just like the rest of the female population nowadays. No matter what she achieved, it never amounted to her own half-brothers' achievements. Her father even compared their sleeping patterns. He truly was a messed up man, despite all the knowledge and apparent "wiseness". Yet none of this compared to what she had to endure in the years to come. She was 8 when her father first hit her, also known as the time her life truly became more difficult. She was known as his failure to his mates, and she became his favorite way to vent frustrations. Saffron was sent to Atlas Academy Combat School, where she studied until the age of seventeen. She received admission to Atlas Academy afterwards, and got herself into Team BBLS (bubbles). In it, she met whom would turn out to be her biggest ally, though thick and thin. Her partner (emotionally, physically and within the team), Blanche Beilschmidt, ended up becoming her rock. The same girl who was with her for the entirety of Combat School, helping her through her shitty life. They fit together perfectly, there was no questioning it, and with that fact came the inevitability of a relationship. They lasted, even after graduating, even after Saffron went special training, joined Atlas' forces, and especially after she became Atlas Academy's Headmistress. Her father disappeared at some point of her teenage years, his positions within Atlas' politics vacant and no trace of him standing. Nobody knows where he went, but it's safe to bet he will come back at some point, and Saffron's life won't be the same after it. #'Weapons:' Saffron's weapon of choice is a double-clickable pen of hers. A click on the right side, and it becomes a long, sharp sword. A click on the left side and the pen will become a quiver with a big supply of arrows - arrows that are meant to cause electrocution to the point it'll stun someone - or something - for minutes on end. #'Semblance:' "Physical Duplication"; The ability to create duplicates of herself. They have a mind of their own, meaning they're capable of fighting alongside her. The more duplicates she creates, the longer she keeps them around, and the more tedious tasks she gives them, the more energy it consumes. #'Other:' She's the headmistress of Atlas Academy. Category:Approved